


Sunny Afternoon

by fox914



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Day Off, F/F, Fluff, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fox914/pseuds/fox914
Summary: Seungwan wanted to spend her day off inside. Joohyun wanted to go on a picnic.What was Seungwan supposed to do? Say no?





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fox914 here! 
> 
> This oneshot was originally posted on my twitter under @baemax91. You can check out my other AUs there as well! Hope you like it! Do let me know what you think. Also cross-posted on AFF under fox914.

It was your first day off following promotions for Zimzalabim. Yerim was off exploring the shops with Rie. Sooyoung was most likely spending time with her beloved pup Haetnim. And you recall Seulgi mentioning something about a ramen shop she was looking forward to trying.

Normally you use the first few days of your break to catch up on sleep, maybe eat some dishes you couldn’t eat during promotions. Perhaps bake a little for old times sake. You considered calling your parents to catch up even. There was much to ponder on what you’ll do for the day as you checked your phone since waking up. You must’ve been into the news you were reading because you didn’t notice the door creak open or the slight dip in the mattress as the intruder crawled into bed with you.

But you didn’t mind.

“Seungwan-ah...”

The quiet voice whines softly and you knew whatever plans you would’ve had flew out the window. You don’t respond however — you wanted to finish reading first.

“Seungwan-ah...”

“Seungwan...”

“Wan-ah...”

The intruder is pouting now. You don’t even have to turn your head to know they are. It’s all in the whine, how they call your name softly to ask for your attention. Luckily for them, you finish your morning news and all your attention can be devoted to them now. 

"Yes, unnie?” __

_'Yes, Joohyun unnie, what can I help you with on this fine morning?’_ you want to tease but you don’t.

“I want to go on a picnic,” Joohyun said.

“Picnic? Oh, you should go then,” you say, only for her pout to grow even more.

You know your answer wasn’t what she wanted to hear. But you tease her anyway because Hyun was simply fun to mess with, especially in the morning like this where the older girl is clad in sweats and a loose t-shirt, her hair mussed from sleep, eyes still carrying traces of dreamland.

It was adorable.

“I want to go on a picnic...” the older girl reiterates slowly, “...with you.”

Joohyun is looking at you now, with those bunny eyes of hers, the same ones that hold all the stars and the entire galaxy. You once said people shouldn’t look into her eyes or they’ll fall for her. It’s what’s preventing you from doing so now. But you chance a look and your resolve is gone completely.

Next thing you know, she’s cheering as she pulls you out of bed and pushes you towards the bathroom to get ready. But during all this, you smile anyway.

After all, what were you supposed to do? Say no?

-

And so you find yourself on a checkered mat with a picnic basket in front of you as you work to unpack the sandwiches and snacks you put together at the request of your companion, who was lying still on their stomach, arms crossed under their head beside you, watching you work.

But you didn’t mind.

Because for the first time in a while, those eyes looked clear — peaceful.

As if watching you set up plates with ham and cheese sandwiches brought them so much calm and comfort.

“How do you feel today, Hyun?” you ask.

The response isn’t immediate and you don’t rush her. Instead, you snack on an orange slice quietly as she closes her eyes to think, humming every now and then as she twirls your question around in her head.

You don’t know when it became a habit of yours to ask how she feels. But you know you felt the need to ask.

Because she doesn’t talk about her feelings.

Because she doesn’t share her struggles.

Because you know with the group’s increasing fame and popularity, she doesn’t have the time to write in her diaries like she used to. Those diaries of hers that carry every little thought, emotion, and memory she’s ever had.

Nowadays the older girl is lucky if she can even find a napkin to jot down her notes on.

So you make sure to ask.

Just to get Joohyun to stop, breathe, and think — something that’s hard to do when you live the fast paced celebrity life. And for the older girl, it’s the only time she can be honest with herself.

And with you.

You’re on your fourth orange slice, almost feeling like you’re becoming an orange yourself (ha) when Joohyun responds.

“I...I feel warm.”

You don’t say anything to let her continue her thoughts, worrying she’ll close up again if you try to pry, no matter how gently.

“These past few months have been stressful. Sleep didn’t come to me easily.”

This you know for a fact, evident in how the older girl would crawl into your bed in the late hours of the evening, desperately seeking some sense of comfort for her brain to calm down enough for her to sleep. Every time, you would readily give her the comfort she craved, pulling her in and wrapping an arm around her, hugging her to sleep as her head found its way into the crook of your neck.

When morning comes, you’d find her in your arms with her head still burrowed in your neck but she’s sleeping restfully and you’re thankful. You ignore the thought at the back of your head telling you your bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle.

Meant to be, because no other piece would fit.

“I feel better now that promotions are done. I’m proud of you all, really. You carried yourself well for this comeback. I know you worried about your high note, Seungwan.”

And you did.

You really did. Just like you did for your solo part during Happiness. But just like back then, she stayed up with you as you practiced it. What’s different now is you have more confidence than you did back then. However, her supportive presence remained, no matter how tired she was from dance practice for a choreography you felt was the hardest in your career.

That was the thing about Joohyun — she was unwavering.

“But you did well, as always.”

She smiles brightly, her eyes forming into crescents, and you notice she smiled that gummy smile of hers for the first time in a while.

You didn’t realize how much you missed it.

“It feels nice to be outside again like this. The weather is perfect. The food is amazing. And I’m with yo—“

She stops suddenly and her cheeks start to color. You want to coo at her, tease her for her slip up, but you don’t.

Because you feel the same way.

In all honesty, you really cherish moments like these with Joohyun, when it’s just the two of you and you can be honest, as Seungwan and Joohyun.

Not Wendy and Irene.

Wendy and Irene are charismatic and bold, main vocalist and leader of one of the top girl groups in the game. They were trendsetters who were constantly evolving, always changing and discovering a new sound for their group. And there’s nothing wrong with that, of course.

You’re grateful for Wendy and Irene, truly.

But you miss being Seungwan and Joohyun.

Wendy always had to worry about hitting the high notes on the right beat and step while Irene always had to worry about leading the group on top of maintaining a good image as the group representative.

All you had to worry about as Seungwan was whether or not there was enough flour to make cookies or detergent for Joohyun to do laundry.

It was different nowadays and you missed those simple moments. They kept you sane in this idol life.

“I’m grateful you came with me today. I know you’re not fond of sunlight,” Joohyun jokes.

You shake your head as she laughs at you, recalling the memory of filming the group reality show in Thailand and the older girl was convinced you hated the room you shared.

Joohyun will never know how much you loved it.

Yes, you didn’t like the warm sunlight that beamed in through the window. But that was only because you didn’t feel the need for it.

Not when you had someone as warm as Joohyun right next to you.

You decide to entertain her and laugh anyway. “The sun and I don’t mix, unnie.”

She scoffs playfully. “We need the sun to live, Wan-ah.”

You move to lay down on your back next to her. Turning to face her, you take in her face staring back at you. A soft smile breaks on your face.

“I don’t think so. Sometimes you just need to...stay close to people who feel like sunshine.”

Joohyun takes the moment to register your words and before she can respond, you look at her sincerely, hoping she knows your words are genuine.

“Thank you for inviting me out today, Hyun.”

A smile forms on Joohyun’s face, knowing and sure, but still soft and peaceful. She shakes her head.

“It’s no problem. Just promise to stay close to me.”

It goes without saying, but you will.

You always will.


End file.
